


Time and Time Again

by faithvalconbridge (plisetskytrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of), Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Begging, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Cocky Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Flirty Dean Winchester, Halloween 2018, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pre-Season/Series 09, Soul Bond, Spanking, Witch Curses, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/faithvalconbridge
Summary: Cas glares at the person under him, if it was up to him he would knock him unconscious. He misses the days where a touch to the forehead could fix this problem. This is very tiring for him for hold him in place. The boy is obviously connected heavily to this case but having him conscious right now is really irritating.“What’s the situation with the child?” he asks.“We were right, it was witches,” Sam told Cas and sighed, unsure how best to approach the next revelation. “Bad news: that’s Dean.”





	Time and Time Again

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Sam yells as he throws himself to the floor and out the way, trying to dodge the bullets flying towards him. There’s a loud crash and the motel room’s door slams open, Cas bursts through, gun raised and ready to attack.

“Cas, no!” Sam cries out. Castiel hesitates and in that split second a gun is being aimed his way. Cas doesn’t think, he just acts, trying to make the situation safe. He disarms the teenager with ease, kicking the gun in Sam’s general direction and tackles him to the floor face down. Cas then forces his arms behind his back and straddles him. Luckily, Cas is dressed in his FBI disguise, so he grabs the handcuffs from his belt and cuffs him.

“What the hell is happening?” he growls, shoving the guy’s head to the ground as he struggles, trying to stop him from wriggling underneath him.

“Get off me, I’ll fucking kill you!” the young man screams and squirms under Cas’ weight. 

Sam stands shakily from behind an overturned table, holding his heavily bleeding shoulder.

“Sam, you’re bleeding,” Cas states, concerned. Sam brushes aside the comment and stares at the boy under Castiel, looking worried.

“It’s just a graze.”

“It’s a bullet wound,” Cas argues.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sam winces.

“Get the hell off me, you douche. What the  _ fuck _ have you done with my brother?!” 

Cas glares at the person under him, if it was up to him he would knock him unconscious. He misses the days where a touch to the forehead could fix this problem. This is very tiring for him for hold him in place. The boy is obviously connected heavily to this case but having him conscious right now is really irritating.

“What’s the situation with the child?” he asks.

“We were right, it was witches,” Sam told Cas and sighed, unsure how best to approach the next revelation. “Bad news: that’s Dean.”

 

***

 

“Fancy letting me out these cuffs? Seemed like you enjoyed straddling my ass earlier, Iet me out and I’ll make it worth your while.” Dean leans back, a cocky smile on his face and his legs spread.

Sam sighs, he has forgotten what an obnoxious dick Dean used to be. He’s impossible. He refuses to listen to a single thing they say and is convinced that Sam “is fucking insane” because he isn’t his brother. They sit him in a chair and strip him of his weapons. Dean scowls at them. Cas avoids looking at him because Dean seems to have taken a liking to him and Sam thinks it’s the only good thing out of the situation. He keeps staring at Cas like he wants to eat him for breakfast.

“If this is a virgin sacrifice thing, too late.” He’s looking around the room, trying to figure out what is happening. Sam rolls his eyes.

“Dean, you’re a whore, we know. I told you before—"

“And I told you that’s bullshit,” he snaps back, viciously.

Cas squirms in the corner. “Sam, I think we should take him home, we can figure out a cure from the records. The witches are still out there so we are still in danger, we have to sort Dean out before we can carry on, we can’t do this without him.”

“Like hell you’re taking me anywhere!”

“Ok, just be quiet. We’ll explain everything when we get home, but you’re safe, Dean, it’s fine.” Sam hushes him and tries to reassure the confused young man, but it doesn’t help at all. Dean spits at him and Cas cringes.

“When I get out, I’m going to fuck you up.” Sam rips a strip off his shirt and ignores him. “Oh, come on, don’t be putting that in my mouth, I don’t know where you’ve been,” he complains. “You though,” he says, looking at Cas where he’s still sat in the corner. “You have something you can put in my m—" Sam shoves the material in his mouth and then slaps him when he tries to bite. Cas flushes scarlet and grabs the comforter off the bed and helps wrap Dean in it. 

To their surprise, they manage to drag him out of the apartment with minimum fuss, Dean’s pretty small so they hold him easily. The only complaints they have are, “Where are you freaks taking me?” and “Wait ‘til I get out!” since he manages work the cloth out of his mouth.

Sam nods at some cameras as they walk down the concrete stairs and Cas uses some of his left-over angel influence to their advantage, frying them on the way down. 

As soon as they get Dean in the Impala he freaks out, starts screaming and bucking out of Cas’ arms. 

“This is my dad’s car!” he yells, Sam slams the door and Dean tries to get out again. Cas is sat in the back with him, and holds to his chest, Dean half on top of him. Dean fights him the whole time.

“No, Dean, this is  _ your _ car,” he says, trying to make him see sense, but Dean continues to struggle. “You need to calm down, you are going to injure yourself.” Dean doesn’t calm down and it does nothing for Cas’ dignity, the teenager is unintentionally rubbing himself all over Cas. He feels Dean stiffen in his arms in realisation and he  _ squeaks _ .

Cas panics and gets quickly annoyed. He squeezes him a little harder than he needs to, just enough the wind the young man. While Dean is momentarily stunned, Cas uses this time to wrap a seat belt over him and buckle him in. He sits as far away from him as possible.

“Don’t think that I couldn’t feel your boner, you perv,” he mutters, looking a little white in the face. Cas looks down at his knees, ashamed.

“Dean, shut up or I’ll lock you in the trunk.” Sam sighs in the front, quickly getting tired of Dean’s behaviour with his injured shoulder.

“Fuck you, old man.”

Sam narrows his eyes at Dean in the rear-view mirror.

 

***

 

They get half way to the bunker before Sam gets sick Dean’s smart mouth and pulls over. He was quiet for the first hour and then he just got annoying. Sam leaps out the car and disappears to the trunk, Cas watches him go nervously. He doesn’t like being left alone with this Dean. He has managed to get himself out of the comforter and Cas let him do it, unwilling to do anything to encourage Dean’s cheeky mouth. Cas is embarrassed that he’s so affected by Dean’s words; there has always been sexual tension between them and banter, but this version of Dean takes it to a whole new level. He is unashamed by his sexuality, unlike the Dean he knows now. Their shared sexual experiences are limited and lust fuelled - quick hand jobs in the shower and desperate fucking whenever the tension becomes too much. But Dean has never acknowledged that he finds Cas attractive or that he wants to continue what they do.

This Dean has the lust written all over his open face, it’s almost naive how unguarded he is. And Dean is  _ pretty _ . Cas has only seen Dean younger through the brother’s dreams and memories, and in various people’s heavens. Those copied version,  _ imprints,  _ are nothing like the real Dean here, who is spectacular. He is feisty and beautiful, and Cas is scared at how much he wants him. He wonders how loud he can make this Dean moan, if he can make him tremble to the core.

Cas isn’t sure how he didn’t notice it was Dean before. His soul is bright, still damaged and with Cas’ mark branded into it. Cas stares at him trying to figure what this means; it’s only Dean’s body and mind that has changed, this magic is impressive but not irreversible.

“I bet you love watching me like this, tied up and helpless.” Dean licks his lips as he says it, shooting a smouldering look at Cas and making the ex-angel squirm. Castiel can’t look at him while Dean is staring at him like that, he looks at his hands. Dean knows he is making him uncomfortable and that’s why he continues to latch onto this approach with Castiel, he’s trying to make himself feel in control. Dean always did have a way of feigning confidence. So Castiel fights back with honesty, because Dean has never been able to handle the truth.

“I never enjoy watching you suffer, Dean, it’s why I try my best to protect you.” It isn’t the response that Dean expects. He looks at Cas confused, trying to figure out the double meaning to the words. It makes him feel smug that he knows Dean so well, but the victory is short lived. It’s sad really that Dean is so broken at such a young age.

“Why would you—"

“Shut it, Dean,” Sam says as he opens the door and stabs him in the neck with a shot.  Dean looks alarmed for a second before passing out. Cas looks at Sam disapprovingly. “What?” he protests.

 

***

 

Sam makes Cas stay and wait for Dean to wake up. He leaves to go to the hospital because Cas is not the best medic yet and Sam doesn’t feel like pulling a bullet out of his shoulder by himself, he disappears with some fake documents and tells Cas not to wait up.

Cas stares at Dean where they have dumped him on the couch and thinks about taking the cuffs off, he must be uncomfortable. He listens for the metal thud of the bunker door locking and then takes them off, after all, it’s not like Dean can get out.

Cas sits on the table and examines him, trying to figure out how this has happened and wondering how they are going to reverse it. Before he would have been able to reverse it easily, but now his power is very limited and he gets too tired if he uses it too much.

Cas decides to be kind and picks the young man up and carries him to his bedroom; maybe a smaller room will be less intimidating when he wakes up? Or maybe it can trigger some kind of memory if it’s only Dean’s body that has been changed? It’s possible it’s only a glamour with a memory modification which Dean has been successful in breaking in the past.

He places him carefully on his bed and then closes the door behind them. Now he has time to waste... he thinks about waking Dean up with some of his grace but decides to let it happen naturally. Using his remaining grace on Dean when he is so vulnerable wouldn’t be a good idea. What if he messes up the spell even more?

Cas settles himself on the chair in the corner and stares up at Dean’s growing collection of guns and knives that are hung on the walls. He still doesn’t understand the appeal. He loosens his tie and let’s himself relax for a minute, searching his mind for some kind of solution for their predicament, but unsurprisingly, he comes up with nothing.

Nothing is ever easy with the Winchesters.

“Where did you take me?” Dean asks groggily. Cas tries not to show he’s startled, he hadn’t even noticed that Dean was waking up. He knows the young man isn’t relaxed, he can hear his heart hammering in his chest, but it’s clear Dean is trying to look unafraid.

“You’re at home, at The Men of Letters,” Cas explains.

“I don’t know what that is.” Dean sighs heavily and rubs his face as he tries to wake up.

“You will when you’re older.”

“Well, that’s no use to me now, asshole,” he snaps.

"I see that even as a child you don't know when to keep your mouth shut,” he retorts. “You shouldn't speak so carelessly to beings that could  _ kill  _ you before you can get your next cocky one liner out." He stares at Dean seriously, hoping that this approach will make him change his attitude, though he doubts it, Dean has never been intimidated by him or his power.

"Beings? Dude, you’re human, there’s no way you’re a creature, you’re no vampire or werewolf or anything else I’ve ever seen, I’m a hunter, I’m not stupid.” He sneers, looking Cas up and down. “And I’m not a child... I'm legal.” Cas frowns, he doesn’t understand in what context that he is legal, but he doesn’t admit that or ask why it’s relevant.

“I am an Angel of the Lord,” he says, “or well,” he scoffs, “I was.”

“Why would you threaten to kill me if you’re an angel? Angels wouldn’t kill people if they were real.” He looks unsure as he says it, as if he already knows that it’s not true.

"I'm a warrior and  _ you should show me respect _ .” Castiel narrows his eyes at the young man.

Dean flinches at Cas’ tone. “Holy shit, are... are you serious?” Dean looks at him like he’s crazy. “You’re fucking insane.”

“That is not a joking matter; I had my wings cut for your future self. I fell. For you,” Cas roars and stands, making himself a large presence in the room. He misses the feel of his wings fluttering behind him, there is only empty space there now.

Dean falters and gulps thickly. He looks around the room, taking in his surroundings and then looks to the door, Cas can see he’s going to run for it and takes great a delight in -----raising his hand and using his remaining grace, he clicks the lock in place loudly.

“How did you do that? Witchcraft?” Dean splutters, shuffling up in the bed and away from Cas. Cas steps forwards cautiously, and very slowly sits on the edge of the bed, he doesn’t want to scare Dean, but his new status away from Heaven is still new and like a fresh wound.

“Don’t insult me. Very old magic, the first kind, it’s part of my grace.” Dean looks surprised, and Cas can tell he what he wants to ask so he says, “It is similar to what you humans call a soul. Not witchcraft.”

Dean swallows thickly and Cas can tell that he’s starting to believe him. Cas shrinks back into himself, annoyed that a teenager can have this effect on him but that is  _ so _ Dean. So like  _ them _ . He shouldn’t expect anything less.

They are silent for some time.

Once Dean wraps the idea around his head, he grows comfortable again, becoming unafraid of Cas who is staring at the opposite wall, sat stiffly.

"So, how do we know each other in the future?” That is a complicated question; there is no easy way to tell someone that you raised them from hell, so Cas remains silent. “...are we together?” That question gets Castiel’s attention and he glances at Dean who is thrumming with nervous energy. He debates telling him yes for his own pleasure, to see how Dean would respond but that would be wrong, so he stares at Dean's green eyes examining his young features. Dean’s cheeks start to flush. 

“I can tell you want to fuck me,” Dean says and looks down at his hands and Cas can see he’s curious. He doesn’t know what would be worse, lying to him or telling him the truth; Dean seems to be in a similar predicament, not knowing what he wants the answer to be. “You've done it before... fucked me... you look at me like I’m special, like we’re equal and I’m not a kid... I- how old am I?" It’s as if Dean has only just realised that Castiel knows him as older. Cas is happy that Dean is finally accepting the truth because for him to fight them all the way would make unexplainably difficult.

"Thirty-seven," Cas answers. He doesn’t plan on answering any of his other questions, they are inappropriate and he isn’t sure where it will lead them if he answers them.

"...and how old are you?"

The question startles him and for a second he doesn’t answer. "The concept of time is fairly new, and I have never kept track as we are not limited by time… we do not age in the same way other beings do – my time is almost fluid… If I had to pick a number I would say in the high billions," he answers this question as honestly as he can, Dean has never been interested in learning more about Cas, and he likes the feeling. It makes him warm to know that this version of Dean is curious about him, wants to know him in a way his Dean does not. He hadn’t known that he had wanted that, but his ever-increasing human heart beating rapidly in his chest at Dean’s interest.

"Billions?" the boy asks. He looks a little pale in the face as he looks at Cas, waiting for him to crack a smile, or to do anything to indicate that he’s joking. But of course, that doesn’t happen.

"Yes, Dean," he repeats, unable to stop a smile from creeping onto his face. He can see his own Dean now as he hears the disbelieving tone.

“That’s... crazy.” Dean looks overwhelmed with the information. He licks his lips and shuffles closer to Cas, growing confident again. “So, you fell to Earth and you stay with me? Are you my guardian angel or something?”

Cas can’t help but smile again. “That’s a very nice way of putting it. It’s a bit more complicated but essentially, yes, Dean. I am  _ your _ angel.” He will always be Dean’s angel and he will remain on earth until Dean’s time is up and when his soul passes, Castiel will follow him, whether into the light or the dark.

“What did I do to deserve an angel?” He looks insecure as he says it, as if he can’t believe that he would ever do anything worthwhile in his life.

“Everything, Dean. You save  _ everyone _ .”

“I... what?”

“I don’t want to scare you, it’s best to keep the details vague. But Dean, you never ask for a thank you, you just battle on. Your bravery is one of your best qualities, you are selfless and that’s why I stay with you.” Cas beams as he tells this younger version of Dean the things he has always wanted to say and the young man eats it up, hanging onto Cas’ every word. Cas has never realised how starved for affection, for praise and attention that Dean really is until now.

Dean stares at him, a confusing look on his face until he’s suddenly closes the distance between them on the bed. He slams his lips against Cas’ in an eager and slightly desperate kiss that has Cas shocked. Dean pulls away quickly and grins at the angel.

“So, you’re like in love with me or something?” he says with a smirk, finding his confidence and Cas isn’t sure what to say, because yes, he’s completely and irreversibly in love with Dean. “I thought so.” Dean grins again and climbs into Cas’ lap, forcing him to lie down and Cas feels so conflicted that he just follows hid direction. He hovers above him.

“Dean, you are not yourself, you may only regret these actions,” Cas reasons, but Dean is incredibly close and his soul is incredibly bright. Cas’ grace feels like it’s trying to latch onto it, to pair with the part of his own soul that is forever entwined with Dean’s.

“I don’t care, you’re hot and future me gets to fuck you, so why can’t I? You’re not gonna let me go, are you? I might as well have some fun while here. And if I’m lucky I’ll piss of my freakish giant of a brother in the process.”

Dean’s words make Cas angry. He doesn’t want Dean to want to have sex with him because he’s bored, because there’s nothing better to do, or because he wants to piss off Sam. He wants Dean to want  _ him _ . To want him in the same way that Cas wants him. His anger makes Cas’ grace flair and it’s almost as if Dean can feel the same pull that Cas does as he falters for a second, his breathing becomes heavy. He looks at Cas like he wants to devour him.

Before Cas’ logical side can take control of the situation again, Dean is kissing him for a second time. He tastes young and his lips tremble and though Cas knows it’s wrong he can’t help himself as temptation gets the better of him and he kisses Dean back. Cas kisses him with everything he’s got. Kisses him like he wants to kiss his own Dean, with openness, vulnerability and passion. And this Dean melts, not afraid to show Cas that he likes this, that he wants more. His body is pliant and he arches himself into the angel, grinding and hands grasping at him like he can’t get enough.

They kiss deep and dirty with tongues touching and gasping into each other’s mouths. It becomes desperate. Cas is filled with emotions, his desire and arousal thick and clouding his judgment.

“Come on, angel. Are you going to fuck me or not?” Dean whispers against his lips and Cas is just done. He’s done fighting this. He knocks the air out of Dean as he flips them in one fluid motion and he has Dean pinned into the mattress with his hands above his head within a split second.

Dean looks up at him flustered and in awe and eagerly submits to Cas, he doesn’t fight, he doesn’t protest, instead he breathes deeply and his cheeks flush, his eyes darkening in arousal. It’s different to what Cas is used to and he savours it. He attacks his lips, kissing him furiously and Dean opens his mouth and just lets him do it. Dean pulls away after a few minutes, panting and overwhelmed. Castiel takes this opportunity to spread kisses down Dean’s neck, kissing, biting and sucking across the unmarked skin in a way that he knows will drive the young man insane. Dean is moaning underneath him and rubbing his hard cock unashamed against Castiel’s leg.

Cas adjusts his hands from where he is pinning Dean, he uses one large hand to grip around Dean’s small wrists and keeps him pinned. His free hand now moves to Dean’s too-big denims and rubs the line of his hardness through the material and Dean comes undone underneath him, grinding into the touch and encouraging Cas to touch his cock.

“Do you like that?” the ex-angel asks him, his own cock hardening as he watches Dean’s reactions. He moves back slightly, hovering over him so he can watch himself touch Dean. “You like the way I touch your cock?” Dean nods and he squirms as he thrusts against Cas’ hand. “Answer me!” Cas barks, moving his hand away.

“Please,” Dean begs, “I like it,” he admits, his face flaming. “Now just fucking touch my cock, will ya?”

Cas smirks down at him. “You’re even a mouthy thing now, aren’t you, Dean? When you’re underneath me and I could do anything I wanted to you,” he says.

Dean struggles against Cas a little but he has him fully pinned. He huffs in frustration and Cas laughs. “Just do something, I’m dying here,” he complains. But Cas can’t take his eyes off Dean’s pretty face and the way he playfully struggles underneath him. Older Dean would have punched him in the face by now to get what he wanted, but he has a feeling that this Dean likes this. He likes that Cas is taking charge and that he’s underneath him.

Cas takes his time, slowly unzipping the young man’s jeans and then pulling them down one-handed, a rough tug is enough for Dean’s cock to free itself and smack against his stomach, hard and pink and familiar. Cas doesn’t touch him, but instead pushes Dean’s shirt higher, exposing his abs and pecs. He runs his hand across his chest. He’s hairless and so different to what Cas is used to. It makes him hesitate.

“Are you gonna do it, or what? Or are you all full of talk?” Dean mocks him, urging him on.

“Mind your mouth, Dean. I have better uses for it than listening to your back talk,” he shoots back before slowly releasing his hands and straddling Dean’s thighs. He sits back and pulls his tie and shirt off, throwing them uncaringly to the floor.

Dean starts to sit up on his elbows, but Cas is quick to push him back down with a firm hand on the centre of his chest. He leans over him again. “Tell me you want me,” he says, staring deeply into Dean’s wide green eyes. “Tell me you want me to suck your cock, to fuck you.” The words are out of Castiel’s mouth before he can control it. 

“Suck me… please,” Dean gasps, fisting his hands into the comforter below him.

“As you wish, Dean,” Cas says, before finally taking the pressure off Dean’s chest and moving in between his legs.

Cas wastes no time in licking Dean’s cock. Unabashed, he moans as he takes it into his mouth, sucking it deep and gripping the base, jerking him. Though Dean is younger, smaller in stature and less muscly than his older self, his cock is still heavy on his tongue and large in his mouth. Cas sucks him with confidence, expertly deepthroating him and playing with his balls in a way that he knows will drive him insane.

Some things have not changed, and Dean’s love for fucking Castiel’s mouth is one of them. He grabs Cas’ head and pets his hair, pulling it roughly at times but then stroking his face softly as if praising him. He thrusts his hips softly at first until Cas looks straight up at him and smiles around his dick, moaning as he takes it deep enough that the sound vibrates against the sensitive head. Cas shows him that he likes it, that he’s getting off on it and Dean’s thrusts grow surer, fucking Cas’ mouth hard.

Castiel can feel Dean’s thighs tremble and as he pulls off. Jerking his dick hard and fast, he watches satisfied as precome leaks from Dean’s swollen member. He looks at Dean and licks his lips.

Dean is red faced and panting heavily. “Kiss me,” he breathes and launches forwards, his hand circles around the back of Cas’ neck and pulls him on top of him. They kiss frantically, passionately and completely out of control. It’s almost raw.

Cas only breaks the kiss to get to his knees and undo his belt, his opens his slacks and pulls his underwear down, kicking off the annoying garments and pulling off Dean’s leftover clothes and throwing them across the room. Dean stays where he is, his legs open as Cas settles between them.

Dean stares at Cas’ sizable erection in desire, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Are you gonna fuck me?” he asks, spreading his legs wider.

Cas nods, gripping himself and slowly jerking to hot length to get a little relief. “Yes, Dean. Now on your stomach.” He doesn’t give Dean the chance to follow his request as he grabs him roughly, twists him and shoves his face into the pillow.

“Dude,” comes Dean’s muffled response before he sits up onto his elbows. “Give a guy a warning.”

For some reason that irks him.  “My name is Castiel,” Cas growls, “and you call me Cas,  _ not _ dude. Do you understand?” He pulls Dean’s legs apart and arranges Dean how he wants him and Dean squeaks. “What did I say?” he demands. Dean gets comfortable again and rolls his eyes. Cas frowns. “Dean, I asked you a question,” he growls but Dean remains silent.

In a move that shocks the both of them, Cas’ hand collides with Dean’s bare ass. Cas freezes for a moment, hardly believing what he has just done but Dean groans and seems to sink into the sheets. “Do you like that, Dean?” he whispers, shocked. He very gently traces his fingers over the red mark he has left behind. Dean shivers and groans softly. “Are you going to answer me, Dean?” he asks, his voice gentler and a little amazed at what he’s discovering about Dean as he continues to stroke over the mark. When Dean doesn’t answer with words, but instead pushes his ass back into Cas’ touch, Cas takes the invitation and spanks him again, slightly softer this time but still hard enough to make him squirm, but careful not to actually hurt him. He does it again and again until Dean’s a moaning mess and almost crying into his pillow.

“Please, Cas,” he begs. “Cas, Cas…”

Castiel stops and instead rubs his thumb down the crease of Dean’s ass, resting his thumb over his quivering hole. Cas doesn’t hesitate as he reaches into Dean’s bedside cabinet and pulls out a well-used bottle of lubrication. He squirts a good amount onto his fingers and then smears it on Dean. He’s so relaxed that Cas confidently pushes a finger into him. Dean stills underneath him. Cas leans over the length of Dean’s body and kisses the back of his neck. Dean moans again and pushes back against Cas’ touch, encouraging him to start moving but something feels wrong so Cas pulls away and gently removes his finger.

“On your back, I wanna see your face.”

Dean scrambles to turn around and is facing Cas within seconds and reaching for him again, forcing him down into a kiss that’s hard. “Fuck me with your fingers,” he whispers dirtily into Cas’ mouth and he complies.

Cas reaches down to play with Dean’s cock first, it’s red hot to touch and Cas is pretty sure he’s going to come from the way he starts whimpering in his mouth. He lets go and reaches in between his legs. Dean is so relaxed that when he pushes two fingers into him slow and deep, he meets no resistance. Dean gasps and moans beautifully and Cas is completely drunk on the amount of power he feels from reducing Dean to such a mess.

“Please, please,” Dean is moaning and grabs his dick, desperate to come.

“Wait,” Cas says, slapping his hand away and then removing his fingers. “You can’t come until I say so.”

Instead of protesting, Dean nods and reaches for Cas’ erection. Cas is surprised at Dean’s eagerness as he sits up. He’s flushed and shaky as he pushes Cas into a lying position and then looks at him completely wrecked as he leans forward and starts sucking on the head of Cas’ dick. Cas is stunned, Dean has sucked his cock only once before, but it was nothing like this. This Dean is looking at him for approval as he tries to fit the large member in his mouth and fails, but he tries again. Cas’ Dean had never even tried, he normally just jerks him off and fucks him or climbs into his lap and rides him, taking whatever he wants. But this Dean wants him,  _ really _ wants him.

“Dean, it’s okay,” he says kindly and grips the base of this dick to stop from coming from the sight of Dean alone. He gently pushes him off.

“Are you still gonna fuck me… Cas?” he asks, sounding a little insecure and Cas hates it, so he kisses him. Because of course he’s going to fuck him, this may be his only chance he gets to share this with this version of Dean, as there is no doubt about it that this is Dean, and it’s most definitely not an illusion or a glamour or any of the other things that Castiel had thought had gone wrong. He’s still no closer to guessing what’s wrong, but he is positive that this is Dean, just simply a younger version than the one he knows now. It’s an opportunity that he can’t miss.

“Yes, lie back down,” he instructs and Dean nods. He lies down and spreads his legs, looking up at Cas cockily, exposing his ass to him in a way that makes Cas’ cock throb. He knows how much Cas wants him and that turns him on more. Cas watches as the young man’s dick throbs. He wants to take it into his mouth and let Dean fuck his face until he comes down his throat, but he resists. After all, Dean’s ass is right there and ready to take Cas’ cock.

Cas reaches for the lube again, spreading the slick over his large cock and then slipping three fingers into him. He hooks them in a way that imitates what Dean usually does to him, zeroing in on his sweet spot and nailing it. Dean writhes and relaxes back, moaning loudly and the sound is like music to Cas.

When Dean can’t take any more, Cas finally gives in and pulls Dean close, gently pressing the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. Dean gasps and his nails bite into Cas’ arms as he sinks inside him, inch by glorious inch and Dean takes him beautifully.

Cas starts slow, but Dean grows inpatient and bucks back against him, trying to ride his dick and it reminds him of his own Dean, greedy for his cock and selfish in his lust.

“Oh, fuck me, Cas,” Dean groans out and circles his hips, grinding himself eagerly on Cas’ dick, hungry for it.

Cas moans. His ass is so tight that he can hardly see straight. He grabs Dean’s hips and pulls out, slowly fucking him but going deep and steady and Dean moans deep and loud and it’s drawn out and incredibly sexy.

Cas watches as Dean’s hands itch to reach for his cock, but the young man resists and instead he grips the pillow under his head, twisting and squeezing it. Cas picks up the pace and starts to hammer into him and he watches for his reaction – he can’t take his eyes off him. Dean’s eyes are squeezed shut as he moans uncontrollably, body completely relaxed and letting Cas do whatever the hell he wants. His dick is twitching and oversensitive, and his heart beating loudly in his chest and body shaking and slick with sweat from exertion and Cas’ body is an echo of Dean’s, equally as affected by their shared passion.

Dean grows fidgety under him, rolling his hips down hard to try and meet Cas’ brutal thrusts half way but he can’t quite get the rhythm right – he’s jumpy and too desperate, his thighs shaking and his moans growing steadily louder and high in pitch until he can’t take any more. Cas bites his own lip hard enough to make it bleed as he feels Dean’s ass tighten and spasm around him, squeezing his dick beautifully. Dean cock pulses, spraying thick come over himself, his stomach and up to his nipples as Cas stills thrusts, forcing him to ride out his orgasm as he rubs his cock over Dean’s sweet spot.

Dean is going insane, he’s gasping hard and rapidly, trying to desperately get some air as he feels his orgasm rip through him. He can’t keep still, he can’t breathe, he can’t think. All he can do it lie there and take it as Cas abuses his prostate, milking him. He eventually grows weak and opens his eyes as Cas gently pulls out of him to finally let him rest. Dean looks up at him, completely wrecked, ruined for the moment and unable to do anything but stare amazed up at Castiel and completely overwhelmed.

Castiel grips his own swollen cock and jerks himself. He smears Dean’s come all over his stomach, trying to memorise the sight of him. It doesn’t take him long to get there, he’s already so wound up that as soon as Dean’s sitting up and pulling him into a bruising kiss, Cas is coming and unable to do anything other than moan into his mouth.

As soon as the pleasure ebbs and the high starts to fade, Cas lets go of himself and using both hands to frame Dean’s face, he kisses him gently. The two lean their foreheads together trying to calm down and both still a little shaky at what has just happened.

“I can feel something…” Dean whispers. “It’s like a pull, strong and it’s like I just want to be with you all the time… Am I going insane?”

They pull each other close, following that feeling, hugging for the first time and Dean feels so small in his arms. Cas takes a moment to breath in his scent, so young and different to his own older Dean, but it’s the same somehow. He can feel his grace caressing against Dean’s soul, feeding on it and making him feel strong as it does with his adult persona. He cherishes the moment, knowing that soon it will pass, and this will be nothing but a memory.

As soon as the thought passes through Cas’ mind he realises what has happened. He sighs. “You’re going to be very special in the future, and I won’t lie to you, the next few years are going to be hard. But don’t use your new knowledge to fight it, there’s some things that cannot be changed and must come to pass.” Cas strokes a hand affectionately across Dean’s cheek. “But stay open minded, okay?” Dean nods, looking very confused. “Let’s get you home…” Cas sighs deeply, not sure if he regrets his actions now he knows, but either way, what’s done is done.

 

***

 

When Sam gets home the next morning, Dean is gone. Cas is lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. Sam appears and slumps into a chair opposite, he’s patched up with his arm in a sling but in a much better mood. Cas is glad.

Sam gestures at the signs spray painted onto a rug behind them, the incense burning, and offerings littered in a circle. “Time travel?” he asks, taking a huge bite out of an apple. “I guess you sent Dean back home then?”

Cas sits up and rubs his hands across his face, he feels on edge at the thought of seeing Dean, he needs to get a grip. “Yes, it was pretty straight forward,” he admits. “It was merely a swap of Dean from his own timeline. It was difficult to decipher as his soul still bears my mark – but soul markings are not limited by time, my grace has burnt itself into Dean, not a prisoner to time, but fluent in its everlasting nature – this has always been the way it was to happen. It had already happened in Dean’s past, we could not have changed it.”

“So, what happens now? Do we just wait?” Sam asks.

Cas nods and stands, he walks over to where the ritual is set up, checks everything is ok and ready for Dean to come home. “I’ve sent Dean back with instructions, I guess we wait for his younger self to hand them over to him and find the stuff they need. If my calculations are correct, he should be back any moment.”

“How the hell did you figure that out so quickly? I was only gone a few hours. Not that I’m complaining, he was a mouthy little shit. He didn’t give you too much trouble, did he?”

Cas shrugs and chuckles. “No,” he admits. “It—”

Dean appears in a flash of light and looking sheepish as he stares straight at Cas. He’s blushing and Cas’ breath catches.

“So,” he says as a greeting. “I’m guessing you and me…” he points between the two of them.

Cas nods. “Yes, Dean.”

“I’ve been waiting my whole life for this. It’s fucked me up having to keep quiet about it. I could punch you right now.”

Cas looks at the floor, feeling a little ashamed, but he doesn’t regret having relations with Dean. “You can’t make me regret it. And you know. You’ve known this whole time, all these years we’ve been friends, that I’m completely in love with you.” The admission makes his voice waver.

“Like you didn’t know how I felt?!” Dean demands.

Sam stays sat in his chair, watching the back and forth between them and not sure if he wants to know what either of them are talking about.

“I never knew, Dean, I didn’t know this would happen.”

“You said you weren’t limited by time, that it was fluid!”

“My timeline is fluid Dean, but not in relation to yours, it’s fixed. I honestly didn’t know this was going to happen until it did today.” He sighs, looking at him honestly.

“I lied, you know.” Dean folds his arms and looks away embarrassed.

Cas looks at him confused, wracking his brain over the last few hours, thinking about everything Dean told him, about things that he could have been dishonest about. “I don’t understand, Dean.”

“It needed to happen… It was fate. I could have never went home using this ritual before… before that happened…” He looks uncomfortable as he tries to explain what he’s saying. He glares pointedly at Cas.

Realisation sets in again. “Oh, Dean, I-I don’t know what to say. That’s not why I did it, I promise. I know it’s been a long, long time for you, but for me this is fresh. And you were right. I am completely in love with you. How your younger self can see that when you can’t, I don’t know.”

Dean shrugs. “I know.” He sighs heavily. “So… what does this mean, now? Are we like… together?” he asks, and Cas gets a flash of his younger self, naively asking him the same question, not even a few hours ago.

“Yes, Dean.” He smiles. “I’d like that very much.”

Dean smiles and finally, he walks out of the circle. “I should punch you,” he says, and Cas takes a step back, not feeling like fighting Dean. “But instead,” he continues, “I’m gonna kiss you.” He grabs Cas by his tie and yanks him forward, kissing him softly and melting into him and Cas feels like he’s been waiting his whole life for this. Everything seems to click into place and finally, Dean makes sense, everything makes sense and they are both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween 2018 :) Hope you enjoyed this one-shot <3 
> 
> Tumblr main: [faithvalconbridge](http://faithvalconbridge.tumblr.com/)  
> Tumblr yaoi: [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Editor: [victurius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius)


End file.
